


Anticipation

by WebbedUpKatanas



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebbedUpKatanas/pseuds/WebbedUpKatanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade uses some toys on Peter. Yup, that's pretty much all there is to it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

Peter is tied to the bed, both wrists bound firmly to the headboard by his and Wade’s spandex suits respectively, the soft material making up for the ache in his arms from the position. Something hard and cold, slicked with lube is teasing at his hole, and he is trying desperately not to moan.

He has two strips of the Deadpool costume tied around his eyes and mouth, and he knows that Wade included a gag for a reason, but he’s stubborn enough that he’s been holding out on making muffled noises through the fabric, refusing for now to make sounds just for Wade’s pleasure.

He knows holding back is going to make Wade work much harder for the sounds, and the anticipation of the pleasure he’s about to receive is overwhelmed only by the feeling of Wade pressing the vibrator against him, not quite hard enough to enter.

“You sleeping up there Petey? Because I could go if you want. Plenty of things to blowup out there,” he rumbles as he pushes it in just a bit and leans forward to huff a breath onto his pelvis, just shy of his cock. Peter makes a short, angry sound, but that isn’t what Wade is looking for, and he knows it.

The tongue that suddenly licks up his length finally tears a muffled moan from his lips, and he thinks Wade is probably smirking. He can’t find it in him to care though, as the vibrator is, finally, pushed slowly into him inch by inch.

The blindfold was a genius idea, and he would tell Wade that if he could speak because he definitely needs to try it himself. His skin tingles pleasantly in the nervous anticipation of where Wade will touch him next. A hand stroking his elbow, pinching his thighs, or skimming across the muscular plane of his stomach, are enough to make him gasp each time and lean into the touch as Wade chuckles above him.

Now it’s making him more sensitive to the feeling of the hard length sliding into him, filling him up in a way that makes him whine desperately.

The idea of Wade guiding it in, watching in delight as Peter’s body opens to accept it, is a searingly hot one. He can just imagine Wade’s eyes, darkened with lust drinking in the sight of Peter tied up, naked, and spread out for him on the bed, watching him writhe in delight as he starts to build up a steady rhythm.

“Do you like this Peter?” he asks, even though he knows damn well that he does from the way Peter is making choked off little sounds of pleasure and his cock is straining up, begging to be touched.

“Do you want more? I can make you scream through the gag if you want. I can tease you until you’re begging to come, until you shake with need and come apart under me. Is that what you want?”

Fuck yes. That is most definitely what Peter wants. He makes a desperate noise through the gag, nodding furiously to express his enthusiasm for Wade’s plan.

“You’re so beautiful when you’re like this Peter. You should see yourself. I can see how much you want this, the way you can barely keep still while I fuck you with this,” he flips the switch that sends the toy buzzing to emphasize his words, and Peter makes a high pitched sound of surprised pleasure.

“I’m going to make you come so hard you won’t know where you are,” Wade adds, his voice is warm, and the words are spoken low and rough, closer to his ear than they were a minute ago.

The wetness of Wade’s tongue against his ear is more startling than it should be, making him jerk in surprise. The rhythm of the vibrator moving in him hasn’t slowed, and the part of his brain that isn’t melting away under the heat of his arousal is impressed at Wade’s ability to multitask like this.

The toy begins to buzz faster as he turns up the setting, and Peter is sobbing against his gag, because it feels so good and so perfect that it’s almost too much to bear.

“Shh, Peter. You’re so good. I’m so hard from watching you. You’re making me so crazy. Look at how well you take this in. You’re so perfect,” Wade soothes, turning the toy back down to a less intense setting when he realizes how close Peter is to coming.

Peter can’t help the way his hips are bucking now, not even when Wade warns him with a whispered “Stay still.” The disobedience has a cost though, because Wade pulls the toy out of him, leaving it buzzing on the bed right beside Peter so that he can feel the vibrations beside his leg. He makes a sound of protest, but Wade just starts whistling, ignoring the way Peter struggles on the bed, trying to get his attention.

It’s only when Peter stops bucking, panting angrily that Wade acknowledges him. “Are you going to keep still?” he asks sweetly, and Peter is tempted to shake his head no just to piss him off, but he finds himself nodding emphatically instead.

“Good,” and suddenly the amazing sensation is back as Wade shoves the toy into him hard. Peter wails, for the first time glad that his mouth is covered and that it comes out muffled and choked instead of sounding pathetic.

Unfortunately Wade doesn’t seem to agree. “I’m taking this fucking thing off of you,” he growls, reaching up to untie him, leaving the vibrator stationary while he fumbles with the knot.

Peter wants to complain, or to conversationally remark on the blindfold, or even just stay silent, just so he seems in control of himself, but the moment the gag is off the words come spilling out. “Please Wade. I need you inside me. I need to feel you. I want it so bad, please. Fuck me, please,” Peter knows he’s babbling, and he’s sure he’ll be embarrassed about it later, but the begging does the trick. Wade curses, drawing the vibrator back out of him, and tossing it somewhere, if the loud thunk is any indication.

“Don’t hold back Peter, I want to hear you,” Wade says as he lines himself up. When he thrusts in it’s too slow, and Peter doesn’t hesitate to tell him so. “Wade faster, I need it, faster.” Wade complies, speeding up his thrusts as Peter sighs each time he pushes forward into him.

“That’s it. God look at you, you love it,” Wade kisses Peter before leaning back again to look at him. Peter wishes he could see him too. He feels exposed and vulnerable, but that just makes it that much hotter. He likes the feeling of being at Wade’s mercy, of letting Wade please him any way he chose, and pleasing him in return through this willing submission.

“Yeah, just like that, oh God,” Peter groans as Wade adjusts his angle, allowing him to move faster, thrusting deep.

Wade grabs a fistful of his hair and pulls his head roughly to the side, exposing the long smooth stretch of his neck. Tracing his lips up his neck to brush them against the shell of his ear, he whispers “Come for me Peter. Scream my name.”

And Peter does, feeling his throat strain as he shudders his release. Wade groans above him “That’s it, God Peter,” the pace of his thrusts becoming frantic in his need.

Peter is still feeling shaky and overly sensitive, but he rides out the harsh pace, pushing back as much as he can.

He’s relieved when he feels Wade’s hand rise to untie his blindfold. Wade flushed and panting above him is a gorgeous sight, and Wade clearly likes what he see’s in Peter’s eyes too because suddenly he’s coming hard, his eyes fluttering shut against his will.

Wade flops down on to of him, laughing in the afterglow. “Shit Pete,” he groans, biting at his shoulder.

“Ditto,” Peter breathes, kissing the top of Wade’s head. “You gonna untie me?”

“Considering it, but you just look so good tied up,” Wade says against his skin, sucking a hickey into his neck, before pulling himself away begrudgingly and moving to untie him despite his words.

He holds up the tattered remains of his Deadpool costume, examining the damage.

“Not gonna lie, I think this is probably the best way anyone’s torn this thing to shreds, and I’m counting this one time with some stripper assassins… damn they were hot.”

Peter swats at him feebly, pulling him back down and using him as a human blanket. “Stop taking about strippers or you’ll never get to try out the blindfold,” he grunts, smiling when Wade immediately goes silent.

He has almost drifted off when Wade prods him, “So…about that blindfold…”

 

Peter groans, rolling over to bury his face in the pillow. “Later,” he says, his voice muffled.

 

“Fine, but it better be good,” Wade grumbles, pulling Peter closer and settling in to wait impatiently for him to wake up.


End file.
